


A bit of Insight

by fanomy



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never got what was the matter with the Mystryarchs(?), Those guys <i>knew</i> They were few in numbers.. They should have used fertility spells and OBGYN Spells to make sure the babies will be healthy.</p>
<p>Make sure you have at least five babies a family, A generation, And it wouldn't matter some of them mated with <i>Real</i> mentch. And with their mind and healing spells, they could make sure that all their children are just as magical. If some need a bit more help.</p>
<p>The reason they left to the upper realm was because they were getting weak, Do this and the  Humans would have been ready for the Elfs.</p>
<p>Completely stupid..</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I never got what was the matter with the Mystryarchs(?), Those guys _knew_ They were few in numbers.. They should have used fertility spells and OBGYN Spells to make sure the babies will be healthy.
> 
> Make sure you have at least five babies a family, A generation, And it wouldn't matter some of them mated with _Real_ mentch. And with their mind and healing spells, they could make sure that all their children are just as magical. If some need a bit more help.
> 
> The reason they left to the upper realm was because they were getting weak, Do this and the Humans would have been ready for the Elfs.
> 
> Completely stupid..

Alfred was apprehensive (petrified). After he cast the Spells to put everyone to sleep, he checked that _man_ , Haplo.. A Patryn! What can he do now..

The crouching figure just remained there, looking at the Sigla carefully hidden on the slipping man.

Then, He began to sing, a small spell to help himself know what to do now.

Maybe, If his magic and body weren't touched by the malfunction of the glass Sarcophagus..

Maybe, if in the original _Timeline_.. Destiny _they weren't to be as close friends as they could get._

_Maybe if Haplo was sleeping a natural sleep, rather than under Alfreds own spell.._

_But those were the conditions._

_It took a heartbeat._

_Knowledge, _memories and visions of the future_ flashed before both of their minds. Coming and going, leaving an impression, an _insight_._

_And inside him, change began, like Coral Islands shifting together. His magic, and even parts of his own mind and body began to change._

_He stumbled back to his spot (his magic already fixed Haplos bandages), Closed his eyes, and let the cascade begin._

_The next day, he had to cast an illusion to hide the fact he now looked the same age as Haplo._


	2. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes it clear to Haplo that Arianus will not be easy pickins..
> 
> And we see it in living colors.

"Haplo?" The Man in question turned, warily, to the not at all vain wizard.  _An illusion of age.. really?  
_

  
"yes"  
  
Haplo frowned as he looked back, Alfred looked nearly feverish.  
  
The wizard grabbed Haplos shoulder, squeezing.

"I need you to understand something.. Something that's abhorrent to you even more than me and all my dead people."  
  
And no more was needed for Haplo to get who he is talking to.  
  
"what" 

 

Alfred raised a closed fist, then lifted a finger.

 

"At the time of the sundering, these mensch would be called a  _third_ race."

Another finger, with Haplo losing more and more hope.

"Doing this, the sundering, has forfeited the Sartan Our Lives, _I'm **it!**_

So.. I'm left to assume that If the Patryns decide to conquer.."

 

Haplo whispered for him.

"We'll face the same fate.."  
  
After rubbing his eyes, Haplo began again.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
Alfred leaned in.

 

"What do _we_ do?"

 

He smiled and paused a bit.  
"Well, I have some ideas."

 

***

 "Daddy.. Why am I here? It's Not that don't love spending time with you,  
and this stuff is very interesting,  
but you brought all the staff that looks after me, one boy for the price of six seems..

Excessive."

 

Sinistrad Smiled and began answering.. After he was sure Bain was done..  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
The boy noded.  
  
The father lifted the boy to sit in his lap, hugged him and began.

"Well first of all, I've just spent a year without you in Aristragon."

As he said it, he hugged the boy a bit more tightly.

  
"Second, And I'm only telling you because you're proven more dangerous to yourself without information.."  
  
He paused, Rubbing his sons head,Hugging him a bit more closely, drawing strength.

"I Don't know That you are actually capable of handling this.. No. I Don't want you to be ready. I want you to always be my little boy. And you're so young now.."  
Bain closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Am I Dying?" His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
His Fathers immediate breath intake did not suth him.. But his next words did.  
  
"No, You're not. But there has been attempts to kidnap you. There're people who want me to lead the magic research in another way.. Some Elves Don't want the Jegs to be part of the magic community, even if they will no longer all provide us with water, and we will not understand the machine."  
  
He was unaware he turned his head to the side.  
  
"Then there are the Humans who're already unhappy with the Elves being included in the work themselves."  
  
Bain closed his Eyes..  
  
"So.. You don't know who wants to what. Kill me, Kidnap? So you took me with you?"

 

His Father lifted him up and placed him back on the ground.  
"Yes."  
  
"Better get back to my homework then."  
  
Sinistrad Smiled and went back to work, As his son went back to practice the mind runes.

 

***

Iridal was busy at work. Not only was this Spell maintenance day, Anthony and his parents; The Human Monarchs were supposed to arrive at mid-day.  
  
Basically, they were coming to help her deal with her Husband and Son Being away. And actually, She really needs it.

 Iridal re-focused on the task at hand. She let go of her musings, and resumed the meditation.

She reached for the spells in her mind, her perception traveled along the.. Experamental spells. Spells that could interact by nature. 

 

The people of another time and place would consider them a form of computer code.  

Primitive code, but such nontheless.

 

***

 

"Lady Iridal, the Royal family has arrived."

Andrew has announced.

"Oh, good, I've missed them."

She muttered to herself as she began to heading to the door.

When she reached the atrium, she comanded the house to open the door.

 

"Lady Eerie!" Anthony tossed himself into her arms.

She let out a small, amused lagh. "Hello dear, why don't you go to Bains room. He should be ready to comunicate with you."

She gently droped him and peted his head as he ran.

 

"I stil don't get it, why does your family like these morbid names? Sinistrad,  _Bain,_ your name means Rainbow and you turned it into a word for scary and disturbing."

Iridal Smiled at Ann, Somewhere between amused and exasperated.

"There really isn't that much to it,  Sinisters family"-Ann smirked- "has held the opinion that dark and a bit mean names made one seem Badass. And Eerie is just for family and friends anyway."

"Badass? Who says that?"

Stefen blurted.. Then blushed.

"Mystriarchs have legends from before the Sartan. When Wizards could only control their dreams and were called _gamers._ "

The two stared at her.

"The time _before the dust_ is the oldest time anyone can remember, Badass was said back then.."

 

She caught herself entering lecturer form..

 

"By the Sartan, We are not even seated, lets go."

Shaking their heads, all three headed to the sitting room.

***

Anthony sat before Bains huge mirror. The fourposter bed, a royal purple that somehow looks OK for a boy, takes most of the reflection.

He closed his eyes.

_guide, connect me with Bain._

The Guide, a Mystryarch made  _mental harness_ for children to both have parental supervision and to have magical training. It won't make a true-mensch a Mystriarch, but they'll end-up with a spell or more. Basically a first house magic user. In the words of another time and place, it's magic Linox.

And now it used the connection in the Mirror to reach his best friend.

The reflection rippled, and there sat Bain in the  _coolest_ room he ever seen.

"Hey blood, How're the Jegs?"

He tried to keep a grown-up look, Bain was just so  _Steel_ wait, Bain said _Cool. So_ _Cool_ ,  Bain's  _cool_. And if you want Bain to not be oh, so polite to the  _kid, you have to keep poise._

Bain smiled back, "Oh it's so cool here! The Jegs took me yesterday to Three different Stations, and Daddy taught me three new logic interpretations and the patterns that go with them."

Anthony was very proud that he understood all of that.

Bain might say stuff like  _Daddy_ , but he makes it look So  _sophisticated_.. 

"Care to share?" There, that's how a prince will say it.. And if he sounded too.. ardent.. they're best friends who did not see each other for a week.

It's understanable.

Bains smile grew a bit, his eyes Sparkled as he got a chance to share his favorit subject. High level magic theory.

"It was Quantum Xor-"

"Wait, isn't Xor already kinda Quantum?" 

He would have never forgiven Anthony if he did not immeadiately speak up, so meny people just have their eyes go glassy..

"No, well, kinda but no.. You see Xor is the combination of logic srates, yes, but not at once. In Quantum Xor.."

That was a long and pleasant talk, it's was  _So Cool._

***

Iridal and her Guests Sat drinking Elven Coffee. With a few cheeses on the Side..

 

"So.. Sinistrad told me you two are expecting.. With Bain and Bella Dona.."

Stefen, ever diplomatic asked and was rewarded With Iridals radiant smile.

If you want to make a mystriarch Happy, talk about Babies. They'd basically bred the love of family/children talk into themselves.

It was how they bypassed The Sartans intention for them to inbreed and breeding with True-Mensch into losing their power..

 

What they did, was have so many kids in every family, that even when genetic Flaws began producing weeker Wizards, there were plenty of Mystriarchs who were perfectly fine.

And then blood spells were developed to make sure pregnancies always resulted with healthy strong Children.

Then  _other_ spells were developed, to make sure a magical parent will pass onto their child their full potential..

Then the Magic Harness was adapted into the guide. Making each generation drastically stronger than the last.

Blushed and pleased, Iridal answered.

"Oh, yes! Other than health, we did not check. We want to be surprised!

Ann was impressed, Iridal was shaking with excitement, with hands flying every which way.

"Where's bella, by the way?" 

"Oh, the dear is sleeping, Ann."

Iridal frowned, making both Stefen and Ann Sit up and take notice.

"She has an ear infection."

Ann did not understand much about magic..

To her fathers chagrine, while only a second house, and that because of the Guide..

He was an avid amature Wizard.

But she did know that such things are easily treatable.

"Shouldn't this be easy enough to fix?"

Her arms were gripping her own knees in a white knuckle grip.

"Only among True-Mensch, among Mystriarchs and strong enough wizards, the Creatures that create illness adapt.."

With a pale face Ann and Stefen reached out to her.

"Let the balance keep her" they said the standard blessing.

Stefen changed the subject.

"Well, how's Bain doing?"

Iridal smiled in gratitude.

She took another slice of cheese after a sip of re-warmed coffee.

"Well, Bain is actually helping compile the Jegs information, And Sinistrad told me he actually helped refine the Runes. By questions of course, And now Sinistrad has three crafters working one question each."

Stefen raised his brows.

"Does Bain know?"

"Wow Bain! That's so cool!!"

They heard Anthony a floor away. 

"And that would be Bain telling him.."

***

Alfred had been talking to the Patryn for close to an Hour, they settled that he will apologize to Limbeck for his molodrama.. 

 _The truth_ is that his family had crashed the ship there when he was a boy and only now he fixed it.. only he didn't..

And luckly, he found his _cousin_  here.

So he can actually advocate for Limbeck and his people directly with the  _Ulves_.

Alfred will introduce him as his long lost cousin. And they will be on the lookout for getting a ship.

 

Haplo frowned, sitting in Alfreds spot.

"Why did you trust me?.. and Now that I'm thinking about it.. Why do I?"

The answer was dry.

"Insight spell.. I guess we were destined to trust each other eventually."

Still some questions.. But non he will ask answers for.. those were personal.

"Got it."


End file.
